


Warmth

by VioletEclipse1314



Series: Reunited: two part series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cordelia is a bottom yall, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Let Sumia TOP, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, technically there is a plot it's just. in the other fic, this is my first time writing something nsfw so i hope it's good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: As soon as the words, “I love you,” had tumbled out of her mouth, Sumia kissed Cordelia.Cordelia’s head swam as Sumia kissed her again and again, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She felt her back pushed against a wall and opened her mouth slightly to make a surprised noise. It took Sumia no time to take advantage of that opening, slipping her tongue in. The heat growing in Cordelia’s stomach was sharp, and looking into Sumia’s eyes, darkened by desire, Cordelia knew the feeling was mutual. “Should we take this inside?”Cordelia and Sumia, now free from the war, finally admit their feelings to one another. It's their first night finally free and they plan to make the most of the time they have.





	Warmth

The war was finally over. Being able to return home without a threat looming over them had grown to be a foreign feeling to Cordelia. There was the heavy weight of all that had been lost during the war, an absence of pegasi in the sky only adding to the load on Cordelia’s heart.

Yet, their return was not without joy. A lone pegasus flew next to her, his rider a sight Cordelia could never tire of. Sumia’s hair blew gently in the wind and with the sunlight dancing on it Cordelia could swear she glowed.

The sound of laughter broke Cordelia out of her revere. She could feel her cheeks warm as she realized Sumia had caught her staring. With a quick wink sent her way, Sumia began a descent to land in the castle courtyard just as the rest of the Shepherds caught up. Cordelia guided her own pegasus after her with a heart fluttering faster than the wings of her steed.

Right before the last battle, Cordelia had finally admitted her feelings for her childhood friend, albeit not with words. She had been unable to join the fight due to an injury and since Sumia and the Shepherd’s triumphant return, the two had not had a chance to actually discuss what had happened.

And it would be a week before that chance arose.

The capital’s celebrations had finally settled down and the Shepherds had nearly all finished settling back into the castle. Sumia and Cordelia both found themselves in the courtyard after finishing their daily duties when Sumia brought up an old promise. “So,” Sumia began, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “You still owe me that name.” There was a knowing glint in her eyes and for once, Cordelia was thankful her past self had promised to tell Sumia who she loved at a later date.

As soon as the words, “I love you,” had tumbled out of her mouth, Sumia kissed Cordelia.

Cordelia’s head swam as Sumia kissed her again and again, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She felt her back pushed against a wall and opened her mouth slightly to make a surprised noise. It took Sumia no time to take advantage of that opening, slipping her tongue in. The heat growing in Cordelia’s stomach was sharp, and looking into Sumia’s eyes, darkened by desire, Cordelia knew the feeling was mutual. “Should we take this inside?”

Hardly able to think, let alone speak, Cordelia nodded, quickly kissing Sumia again. “My room’s closer.” She managed to mumble between kisses, between Sumia’s knee resting between her thighs. It took all her strength to bite back a moan as Sumia’s hands trailed down her sides gently, leaving fire in their wake. Grinning as they separated, Sumia took Cordelia’s hand and the two nearly ran into Cordelia’s room.

As soon as the door closed, Cordelia was pinned against it. Sumia’s hands eager pawed to get the taller woman’s clothes off yet refusing to break the kiss. For a second, as Sumia leaned back just enough to breathe, Cordelia lunged forward, surprising Sumia with her own tongue this time. The shorter woman’s moan sent a pleasurable shock down Cordelia’s spine. Retaliation was quick, with Sumia quickly pinning her again, gently but firmly holding Cordelia’s hands to her sides while Sumia kissed at Cordelia’s neck. As she flexed her hands, the grip on them loosened. “Keep-” A well placed kiss made Cordelia’s own moan cut herself off. “Keep your hands there, please.” The grip tightened again as Sumia kept kissing at her neck, Sumia’s knee coming to rest between Cordelia’s legs again. Any other time, the noise that fell out of her mouth would’ve embarrassed her, but the noise Sumia made in response made Cordelia willing to do anything just to hear it again.

Without much warning, Sumia stopped kissing Cordelia long enough to pull her backwards towards the bed. Flipping them around before they fell, Sumia landed on top, quickly kissing Cordelia again. Her hands now free, Cordelia let them run through Sumia’s long, thick hair. Surprise faintly registered as she felt her fingers brush against Sumia’s hair clip. As carefully as she could with every kiss Sumia was leaving on her body sending electricity through Cordelia’s body, Cordelia removed the clips, taking off her own as well before she forgot. She tried to lean over to place them on the nightstand, finding it just out of reach. Before she could even ask, Sumia leaned back, giving Cordelia enough room to adjust just enough to reach the stand. Her hands refused to leave Cordelia’s sides. As she leaned back, Sumia pulled her up with her, adjusting them so Sumia was sitting in Cordelia’s lap. Cordelia felt like she was going to explode just from the way Sumia was grinding into her, so when Sumia nipped at her ear, she moaned. Loudly.

Quickly covering her mouth, she looked into Sumia’s eyes, only finding playfulness and desire reflected back at her. Sumia took her wrist, moving it so she could lay a series of gentle kisses that lead to her palm. “Gods I love the noises you make.”

Emotions swirled through Cordelia. Words escaped her, so she opted instead to gently rest her forehead on Sumia’s, holding the other woman’s face in her hands to pull her back into a gentler, but just as desire filled kiss. She felt hands finally reach under her dress, pulling it up just enough for Cordelia to get the unspoken question. She nodded, breaking the kiss just enough to let Sumia pull her dress over her head. Cordelia wasted no time asking Sumia the same, leaving both of them in their protective riding pants and their bras. Vaguely, Cordelia couldn’t remember when they had kicked their boots off, but what she saw now made her not care in the slightest.

The sight of Sumia’s bare skin took Cordelia’s breath away. Freckles dappled her skin, creating constellations on her skin. She leaned forward, planting kisses along each star as she felt along Sumia’s stomach, taking in every inch of her soft skin. A soft, happy sigh came from Sumia as she explored, smiling every time she heard her breath hitch dictating where each mark would be left.

Fingers lightly tracing patterns on Sumia’s back, as she brushed against her bra, Cordelia paused her caresses just enough to ask, “Can I?” When Sumia nodded, Cordelia made quick work of the clasp. She paused, pulling back enough to fully take in Sumia’s now bare upper body. “You’re so gorgeous, Sumi.” Cordelia purred, nuzzling into Sumia’s neck. She trailed kisses from her jaw to her shoulder, feeling Sumia shiver where her hand trailed up her side. Cordelia’s hand followed a path to Sumia’s nipple, taking the hardening nub between her fingers.

No sooner than than she heard the whine in Sumia’s voice was Cordelia lying on her back, pinned down by a fully flushed Sumia. Sumia’s lips were on hers again before Cordelia could say anything with one hand pinning both of Cordelia’s above her head. With her other hand, Sumia trailed it down Cordelia’s body, finally coming to rest against Cordelia’s core. Even the smallest of pressure to her clit through her pants made Cordelia swear loudly. She felt Sumia smile against her lips at this. Releasing her hands, Sumia trailed kisses down Cordelia’s neck, rubbing circles with her fingers that made Cordelia’s back arch as she tried to chase the sensation. With her hands now free, Cordelia fumbled to take off her own bra, which Sumia soon helped with removing.

Sumia’s hand achingly slowed, leaving Cordelia aching for more as Sumia kissed and marked along her stomach. She threaded her hands in Sumia’s hair, her grip tightening with every brush of lips against a sensitive spot. “Sumia,” Cordelia breathed, feeling Sumia’s head tilt to look up at her. “ _ Please _ .”

That one word was the last permission needed for Sumia to tug Cordelia’s pants and underwear off in a fluid motion. Cordelia helped kick them off the best she could with Sumia already kissing her inner thighs with near reverence. The tension already built up in Cordelia was nearly unbearable. When Sumia finally kissed Cordelia’s clit, she let out the loudest whine. Each stroke of her tongue sent shocks through Cordelia’s body.

Cordelia covered her mouth with her fist, biting down slightly when Sumia’s strokes hit her particularly well. The sudden absence of Sumia’s kisses and licks made Cordelia open her eyes and look at her with a mixture of confusion and concern. Sumia pulled Cordelia’s hand away from her mouth with an intensity in her eyes that only stoked the fire in Cordelia’s stomach more. “I want to hear you, love.”

It was all Cordelia could do to nod, allowing her hand to be guided back into Sumia’s soft locks. As soon as her hand settled in, Sumia quickly went back to massaging circles on Cordelia’s clit. With a few small guides to the places that felt the absolute best, Cordelia’s legs were soon shaking, the heat in her stomach threatening to spill over quickly. “Fuck,” Cordelia whined, “Sumia I’m-“

She was cut off by the shock that raced up her spine as Sumia’s motions grew faster, more intense. With a few quick, heavy breaths, Cordelia finally orgasmed. Her legs involuntarily clenched Sumia’s head as she nearly yelled from the sensation. She fell back heavily, faintly registering that Sumia had rode her orgasm out with her. The other woman only now gently kissed Cordelia’s inner thighs with enough love to make her heart burst, climbing up to kiss her lips warmly.

The taste of herself in the kiss coupled with the aroma of herself that she had learned from her own alone time was a new sensation to Cordelia. But, it was far from an unwelcome one, so long as it came with the warmth that was Sumia.

The two kissed lazily for a minute while Cordelia caught her breath. “Sumia, that felt  _ incredible _ .”

Love and pride mixed in Sumia’s eyes. “Good.”

As Cordelia held Sumia close, placing gentle kisses along the side of her face, she ran the tips of her fingers down her freckled side. Near her hips, she felt Sumia tense. Her hand immediately stilled, now hovering instead of touching. “Was that okay?”

Sumia nodded, a flustered smile making Cordelia want to kiss her before she answered, “Absolutely.”

Letting temptation guide her, Cordelia kissed her, slow but passionate, as she let her hand fall again. Her finger trails left goosebumps in their wake. Cordelia touched all along her stomach and sides, making Sumia gasp. Taking the opportunity, Cordelia slipped her tongue into Sumia’s mouth, the two of them adjusting so Sumia could lay on her back with Cordelia leaning partially on her while still being able to easily touch her. She felt Sumia’s hands wrap around her, pulling her close and keeping the kisses deep.

Sumia was already becoming a mess under Cordelia’s hands and she couldn’t get enough of it. Cordelia trailed kisses down Sumia’s neck, sucking lightly when Sumia gasped and tilted her head to give her more room. She kept her touches light and teasing near Sumia’s core, making the woman writhe beneath her. With each breathy moan, Cordelia wanted nothing more than to memorize those spots, to leave kisses and bites down Sumia’s body, to explore every inch of her. She wanted to, but when she heard Sumia, both begging and commanding, say, “Cordelia,” she knew that exploration could wait for another time. “ _ Please _ actually fuck me already.”

She didn’t have to be told twice.

Her hand reached under Sumia’s pants, which she quickly pulled down though not bothering to kick them all the way off, and dragged a slow finger firmly up her slit. The moan that tumbled from Sumia’s lips was music to Cordelia’s ears. She drew shapes over her clit, long two fingered strokes followed softer reactions, all while continuing to kiss and nip at Sumia’s neck. She could feel every twitch of the other woman’s legs and her lips brushed against a quickened pulse.

Each vocalization sent electricity down Cordelia’s body. The heat under her skin felt like fire with each whine, each moan of her name, driving her fingers to draw out more. Sumia hadn’t given a warning when she orgasmed. All Cordelia felt was Sumia’s hips grow more frantic with their bucking and a particularly loud moan that left part of Cordelia idly hoping no one was in any nearby rooms. But her motions didn’t stop. She rubbed against Sumia’s now extra sensitive clit again, making her love cling to her tighter. Slow and fast, long and short, Cordelia’s fingers danced along Sumia’s folds and clit. Sumia’s second orgasm came faster than the first, and the third faster than that. With each pattern she listened, repeating motions that made Sumia moan the loudest, that made her twitch the most under her, making her come undone again and again until she felt her hands pat at her back. “Too sensitive now.”

Wiping her fingers on the bed and making a mental note to wash the sheets in the morning, Cordelia moved her hand back up Sumia’s body, letting it rest under Sumia’s shoulder as she held her. It wasn’t until Sumia’s breath had returned to normal that she felt her adjust just enough so they could look at each other better. Sumia’s face was still flushed, her freckles standing out all the more, and the two shared a chaste kiss.

“I love you.” Sumia breathed, close enough for Cordelia to feel the words against her lips.

“I love you too.” Cordelia purred back, touching their foreheads together affectionately.

Laying together, skin to skin, Cordelia found peace. There are different warmths that come from different contacts, she knew, that carried different weights. In the soft rise and fall of Sumia’s breath and the weight of their tangled legs, Cordelia found her favorite. She drifted off to sleep like that, feeling safer than she had felt in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> oo they fuckin!
> 
> So that's it for this 2 part sumidelia story, I hope yall enjoyed it! I tried to make it so you could read this part without fully reading the sfw part just so the two could stand alone so I hope that worked out. So, whether you read both or just one, I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
